


Conveniencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oshitari siempre supo la importancia de jugar dobles, por eso no quería jugar solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biscuit_chan @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biscuit_chan+%40LJ).



En un equipo tan competitivo como Hyoutei todos aspiraban a un puesto en sencillos, no importaba si era difícil conseguirlo; incluso algunos insistían que jugar un partido oficial en tal puesto era tal honor que incluso era aceptable perder, aún si eso significaba salir del equipo.

Para Oshitari eso no era cierto.

En los torneos los partidos de dobles casi siempre se jugaban primero y perder en ellos era peor que hacerlo en singles: dobles era la clave de la victoria.

Aun así nunca se tomó el tiempo de compartir su punto de vista con sus compañeros del club, no tenía sentido hacerlo.

* * *

La primera vez que Oshitari habló con Atobe fue en su segundo año en Hyoutei, después de un largo partido contra uno de sus senpai.  
En esa época todos sabían que Atobe sería el capitán el próximo año y a pesar de que muchos se habían intentado acercar a éste en busca de futuros favores, Atobe les había hecho saber que era _él_ quien escogía su compañía y no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con personas que no eran dignas de su presencia.

Por eso mismo la sorpresa de ver al futuro capitán de Hyoutei esperándolo con una botella de agua fue grande.

—No jugar en serio contra un pre-regular y ganar. —La sonrisa de Atobe indicaba que le había agradado ver eso—. Al fin alguien que _realmente_ podría jugar singles.

Antes de que Oshitari pudiese decirle que no le interesaba, Atobe se había ido.

* * *

Oshitari y Gakuto habían coincidido varias veces durante clases, pero Oshitari sólo consideró acercarse a éste luego de verlo practicar sus movimientos acrobáticos después de finalizados los entrenamientos.

Según pasó el tiempo, Oshitari comenzó a fijarse en como los utilizaba jugando tenis y solamente cuando se dio cuenta de como el pelirrojo buscaba excusas para no salir con los demás después de las practicas se decidió a hablarle.

—¿Practicamos juntos? —Oshitari nunca olvidaría la mezcla de asombro y espanto en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Meses después Gakuto le había explicado que creía que Oshitari era algún tipo de extraño acosador, ya que nadie sabía de sus prácticas extras. Por eso lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza había sido huir, cosa que había hecho...

* * *

A pesar de que Oshitari se había dado cuenta en poco tiempo que su costumbre de jugar tranquilamente y esperar a encontrar el punto débil del oponente se acoplaba perfectamente con el juego llamativo de Gakuto, esperó meses antes de pedirle que jugasen dobles juntos.

Sospechaba que Gakuto también creía que dobles era el premio de consolación para los que no eran suficientemente buenos para jugar solos y eso bastaba para que, al igual que en el tenis, Oshitari esperase pacientemente que llegase el momento adecuado para decirle.

—Gakuto —dijo un día mientras comían después de la práctica—, he estado pensando y me gustaría que jugases dobles conmigo. —Nervioso, ajustó sus gafas. Eso había sonada como una confesión sacada de las películas románticas que le gustaba ver, únicamente había que cambiar "jugar dobles" por "salir".

Contrario a lo que esperaba Gakuto no había vuelto a huir, ni nada parecido, sólo lo había mirado de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando Oshitari llegaba tarde antes de asentir y seguir comiendo como si nada.

* * *

Atobe había estado ligeramente disgustado cuando Oshitari le había informado su intención de jugar dobles con Gakuto, pero la llegada de dos prometedores estudiantes de primer año, Kabaji y Ohtori, había conseguido que éste aceptara bajo una sola condición: Si en su tercer año Hyoutei tenía un partido del que dependía todo él jugaría singles.

Oshitari aceptó, convencido de que eso no pasaría a no ser que jugasen contra un equipo como Rikkai o Makinofuji en el torneo nacional y con algo de suerte, aun si eso sucedía, era probable que Atobe confiase lo suficiente en los demás regulares como para dejarlo jugar junto a Gakuto.

Después de esto llegaron los rumores de que Oshitari había decidido jugar dobles porqué no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para jugar solo y Gakuto había aceptado solamente para asegurar su futuro puesto entre los regulares.

Un solo juego de dobles -el primero que jugaban juntos- bastó para callar a los demás. A pesar de eso, fue ese día en el que el prodigio se dio cuenta lo duro que tendría que trabajar para cubrir todos los puntos débiles de Gakuto.

Oshitari no se desanimó ante este descubrimiento; él era un genio y podía hacerlo.

* * *

La derrota contra Seigaku en su tercer año había sido toda una conmoción para Oshitari, a pesar de que no lo había demostrado.

Él confiaba en su técnica y ya estaba preparado en caso de que la resistencia de Gakuto los dejase en desventaja. ¿Qué había salido mal?

—Deja de mirarlo. —Oshitari no entendió a lo que Gakuto se refería en ese momento, él había estado analizando el partido pasado mientras veía el juego de Shishido y Ohtori.

Cuando Oshitari notó como él fue el único que no tuvo que observar a las gradas de Seigaku para ver de quien provenían los gritos hacia Kaidoh se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su compañero.

Para evitar que esto se repitiera se concentró en Gakuto. Y en el partido, claro está.

* * *

Siempre que salían juntos Oshitari se sorprendía de lo mucho que comía Gakuto. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía comer el doble que el mismo Kabaji?

Ese era uno de los misterios que nunca había podido resolver.  
Aun así se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo siempre comía aun más cuando Atobe lo llamaba. Extraño.

Una vez Oshitari había intentado preguntarle la razón de ello, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada molesta de Gakuto y una gaseosa en su cabeza. Para completar había tardado cinco días para conseguir que Gakuto le hablara de nuevo.

Definitivamente una experiencia que no quería repetir.

* * *

Oshitari no estaba seguro de qué le molestaba más: si el hecho de que Atobe recordase su promesa o que Gakuto hubiese aceptado jugar junto a Hiyoshi sin poner ningún pero.

Aun así, sin oponerse una sola vez a la decisión del entrenador Sakaki, volvió a entrenar solo para su futuro partido en singles.

Dos días fue lo que tardó en darse cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba jugando junto a Gakuto (lo grande que parecía la cancha se encargó de hacerle notar esto) y cinco más en aceptar que lo extrañaba e, incluso, le molestaba verlo junto a Hiyoshi.

Todo fuese por su equipo se dijo Oshitari en esa ocasión y siguió practicando, proponiéndose no mirar hacia la cancha en la que Gakuto entrenaba.

* * *

A pesar de que el entrenador Sakaki les había ordenado que descansaran y se prepararan mentalmente para el comienzo del torneo nacional al día siguiente, Oshitari citó a Gakuto en las canchas públicas para un último juego juntos... al fin de cuentas él sabía mejor que nadie que era posible que él no volviese a jugar dobles durante lo que quedaba de año.

Contrario a lo que esperaba estaban jugando mejor que de costumbre, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de entrenar juntos.  
Pero eso no era todo, de alguna forma Gakuto se veía más feliz y, por lo que parecía la primera vez en semanas, Oshitari observó con una pequeña sonrisa como el pelirrojo presumía mientras vencía a sus oponentes.

Al final de la tarde, mientras regresaban a sus casas, Oshitari encontró su camino obstruido por el pelirrojo.

—No pierdas... no te perdonaré si lo haces —dijo Gakuto y antes de que el prodigio pudiese reaccionar o comprender el porqué Mukahi estaba tan serio sintió como el otro lo besaba.  
No, había sido demasiado breve para ser considerarlo un beso, demasiado inocente.

Por alguna razón Oshitari se encontró inmóvil viendo como el pelirrojo huía y en vez de correr tras él se prometió a sí mismo que ganaría a cualquier costa todos sus partidos. Por Hyoutei.

_Por Gakuto._


End file.
